Edge of Sanity
by kdaniel
Summary: a Noir style piece in a retro/modern style (like Fallout series), Someone on Team Possible is getting the short end of the stick and as a result their very identity starts to crumble. a little above T but not quite M but rather rate to high than to low. Let me know what you think in a review. finished.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I Do not own any of the character portrayed. This piece is also kind of a retro throwback to the 1940's Noir style so its a mix of old and new.

Chapter 1

Edge of Despair

 _" I don't know how it ended up like this… one day everything was fine and the next… well let's just say even the toughest man can lose his sanity when he thinks about the hand fate dealt him."_

Ron walks down a poorly lit street on the rough side of town. It was the middle of a dreary rainy night in Middleton, and Ron was in no hurry to make it to his destination. His long beige trench coat kept his body dry from the weather and his fedora protected the blonde mop on top his head as well as his face. The ill lit streets on this part of town only had scattered street lamps to illuminate the glossed sidewalk with the rest of the street filled with the neon signs and reflections from the various shady businesses and locales.

Ron notices a warped reflection in the standing water for a hole in the wall bar where not to long ago he lost everything he cared about to ' _IT_ '. He pushed the thought out of his mind as he turns his head back away from The Underside Lounge's orange lit-up sign.

" _I still think back on those events and wonder if there was anything I could have done to prevent this… I mean who would have known after 'IT' did one good thing it would tear her away… Now the only thing torn is my heart."_

Only a few blocks separate Ron from his destiny and he doesn't mind the brief reprieve from the rain as he passes under the overpass. He stops for a moment with the collective condensation dripping from his coat leaving a small puddle on the relatively dry section of concrete. The lack of light leaves him blending in with the shadows as he stops and looks out through the rain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several weeks earlier Kim and Ron were on a mission to spy on Drakken and Shego at a shady little bar that criminals liked to gather at and swap plans or 'merchandise' away from prying eyes. Word had it that the evil duo was selling a new diabolic take over the world machine after several years of 'retirement'.

"The details are kinda sketchy and don't seem to quite add up," Ron said to his long-term girlfriend.

"You worry too much Ronnie it was only a matter of time before they relapsed back into making trouble… honestly I'm surprised it took them this long," Kim responds back to her hesitant boyfriend. The two had been courting for some time and matured much, however Kim was still ready to jump into a sitch at a moments notice.

Kim wore a stylish dark green swing dress and had her hair pulled up into a fashionable bun. Ron always loved her in that dress because it accented her Emerald eyes and made him feel warm inside. Ron wore a classy 3 piece tan suit with a charcoal vest and tie. The double-vented jacket he wore was all the rage now after it's recent introduction to the market and Kim liked the way it looked on him so he spared no expense. The heroes arrive at The Underside Lounge and enter nonchalantly to avoid arousing suspicion. They peer around to see if the targets are present and sure enough they were. Kim and Ron go find a booth in a far corner that still has a clear view of their marks.

"Well looks like the Intel was legit alright lets hand around and see what happens," Kim says as a waiter approaches. The two order their drinks and sip on them as they wait for someone to make a move. After several more minutes their patience they are rewarded with a potential situation they can take advantage of. A man had approached Drakken with a packet and muttered something in his ear that caused the villains to follow the secretive man.

"Come on Ron lets go!" Kim whispers as she stands. Ron throws some money on the table to cover their bill and a decent tip and takes off after Kim. They follow the trio outside and down the street to a warehouse and make their way onto the roof to observe the following meeting. A woman is already waiting inside for the approaching blue man in a scientist's lab coat and the green tinted woman wearing a very black and green fishtail dress. They begin their meeting and then Kim realizes the unknown woman is none other than Betty. Betty also known as Dr. Director of the GJ was meeting with these villains and Kim wants to learn why. She opens the large window and jumps down to the floor startling all those present, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh why if it isn't Kimberly," Drakken says to the new addition to the room.

"Ms. Possbile this isn't what it seems over the last few years Dr. Drakken and Shego have been deep undercover agents for GJ and our fight against the secret crime organization Phantom. In fact after this meeting we were going to contact you to bring you in and brief you with your new 'allies' on this mission," Betty just looks at the open mouthed Kim and waits for a response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron shakes his head as he withdraws from his recollections of the subsequent weeks undercover in Phantom with their former enemies.

 _"Of course with Kim leading our mission was successful but something about working with them had effected her in more than one way… and somewhere along the lines something got crossed in her mind and the inconceivable happened…"_ Ron snaps back to reality lifts his head and starts back out into the pouring rain with his resolve restored. It was because of that mission Ron resigned from GJ after its completion when the unspeakable occurred between the two lovers.

"It wont be long now and then all of this will be fixed and all this suffering will be over… and these last few weeks will be inconsequential…" Ron looks up and feels the rain on his face as it washes away some of the despair that was welled up inside of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think of the 1st chapter? who is 'IT'? let me know what you think in a review. any ideas or suggestions for the writing style? I am trying to be descriptive since Noir is very visual and need to know if i am capturing that in a way it makes since to you the readers, sp please review or message me with input good or bad I can take it. as always Thanks for reading and see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character. Helen however is an original character. Also this chapter started to get to long so Edge of Wrath has been moved back to accommodate this chapter. Contains mild language, trying to keep it in the style with minimal well placed language.

I would also Like to thank all those who have read and followed this story so far. as well as thank those who have reviewed and given me much needed feedback: Cajunbear73, Mindless Violence Fan, and Amateraszu.

Chapter 2

Edge of Denial

A cab speeds past Ron splattering a puddle throwing the water all over his coat but unfortunately his shoes get soaked. With his now waterlogged feet his socks squish as his feet splash across the sidewalk as he continues on his journey.

"Damn cabs never aware of their surroundings!" Ron hollers to the disappearing car.

 _"Kim was unaware on our mission to that 'IT' was dragging her away from me… and I failed to notice until it was to late… by that time though the effects were irreversible from her serum. Everyone thought I was crazy but this will prove to them all that Ron Stoppable's hunches are always correct!"_

Ron reminiscences once again about the mission the former villains and heroes joined forces on the incursion of Phantom. Drakken and Shego arrived with the two newcomers under the aliases of Kay Oss and Dick Tate. Whenever they were to contact Betty on the phone the code name Dinah Mite was used to keep their espionage under wraps from their Phantom handler Helen Hywater.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kay where are we supposed to meet Helen again?" Dick asks his girlfriend.

"We are supposed to meet her in sublevel 4 in the research and development wing… you do remember our cover story right?"

"Of course I remember what Dinah said about me being a… lab assistant? To you right?" Dick says with a nervous chuckle while Kay just gives him a dirty look as he fishes for answers.

Phantom's headquarters was an aquatic base located further than most subs could travel except for the most clandestine groups designs. The steel walls with its incandescent light bulbs made the walls look dreary and cast shadows at each compartment's joint. Only small portholes allowed for a view to the dark frigid waters that viewed a glimpse of the occasional ocean life. The two were housed in a separate portion of the base away from the rest of the science crew since they were still unknowns and had no connections besides Dr. D and Shego. This meant they were housed with general crew that performed maintenance and general duties around the base. The two made their way down the bleak halls and emotionless people until they reached a lift that would take them directly to the science labs.

"Dinah will want a brief soon as we get a chance were you able to launch the communication buoy out of the garbage chute?" Kay whispers Dick without facing him as to avoid drawing attention to themselves on the lift.

"Of course I did… but I tell you it was not easy the closest location to us was under constant guard so I had to throw away one of the pieces of luggage and act like it was just busted up… heh heh," Dick tries to maintain his composure as another scientist joins the group on the lift heading for the lab one floor down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After their initial tour of their workstation Kay and Dick looked around for their counterparts lab room but ran into none other than Helen inside.

"Oh you must be Kay Oss and Dick Tate the newest members to the organization," Helen says extending her hand to the surprised individuals.

"Why yes that is us we were approached by a mutual colleague Dr. Drakken saying the organization was lacking a virologist with a focus on cross mutation." Kim says stating her cover story to the piercing eyes staring back at her and taking the woman's hand. She felt like she had to sneeze after approaching the intriguing smelling woman. *Achoo**Achoo* "I'm terribly sorry I don't know what came over me but another thing I noticed is there are many woman employed here compared to other industries..." Her host cuts off Kay; "Yes Phantom is very progressive when it comes to the traditionalist views of the states and other countries." Dick just stands back observing while the women talk and notices a badge hanging out of her lab coat and notices the words Head of Virology stamped above her name.

 _"Hmm looks like this was the reason we got this weird new field oh well I'm just an assistant"_

 _xxxxxxx_ xxxxxxxxxx

 _"Should have known it was the initial meeting that started the downward spiral in Kim's sanity after all look who we answered to… If only we had found more Intel on the effects of the micro powder delivery system and the antidote before the effects were permanent._

Ron continues walking through the rain, which is coming down in, buckets now, and his outerwear starts to bleed water through onto his dress and suit jacket underneath. "Doesn't much matter where I'm heading anyhow this rain is like a cleansing and the water feels fine…" He shoves his hands deeper into his pockets to try and warm them up as best he can.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kay and Dick set up their laboratory for their 'experimentation' while waiting for Drakken and Shego to find them. Kay had read up everything about the field before they left and had enough knowledge to pass as a specialist but luckily they wouldn't be there long enough for anyone to really notice the depth of her expertise.

"Dick I need you to put these test tubes and titration filters away while I find our friends." Kay waved her hand as she exited the small lab and headed down the hall. "Kim… I mean Kay sure is bossy right now…" Dick picks up the supplies and situates them in their proper drawers. Shego came rushing in the lab as he finished and tried to catch her breath, "Buffoon… need… you to… come quick… Kay in… trouble…"

"Lead the way Shego!" and the two took off for the others lab.

Kay was lying on the floor writhing in pain and sneezing uncontrollably, "Kay what happened what's wrong?!" Dick drops to his knee's and cradles her head in his lap until she finally finishes her episode a few minutes later.

"R… Ron? Where am I?" Kay forgets the codenames as she comes to.

"Who is Ron? You must have hit your head pretty good? But your inside Drakken's lab. He found you in the hallway," Dick says trying to play off the slip of her tongue incase the room is bugged.

"Well all I remember is I passed by Helen in the hallway again and I felt the urge to sneeze and then now here I am." Kim starts to sit up and holds her knees for support.

"Helen I knew there was something wrong about her…" Dick takes off to find the culprit before she can get to far away. He finds her making her rounds to the various labs to check on progress and if anything is needed for research when Dick finds her.

"Come Helen Hywater!" he grabs her wrist and pulls her back towards the scene of the crime. The two arrive in the room after Kay is moved into a chair but strangely this time Kay doesn't sneeze as Helen approaches. Dick cant help but notice though there is a small glint in Kay's eyes as she catches a glimpse of Helen, but shrugs it off as a trick of the lighting.

After questioning Helen for any clues they are no closer to answers than when they started and escort Kim to the infirmary for a full check-up, "Dick Quickly go contact Dinah and update her…" Kay whispers as she is accompanied by Shego and the on duty doctor behind a curtain to began the examination. Dick nods to Drakken and begins the trip back to his room.

Once in his room Dick out the vent grate and removes the radio they smuggled in that connects to the buoy they launched. "Dinah Mite this is Dick Tate come in over?" He repeats himself twice more when the radio crackles to life, "Dick Tate this Dyna Mite first connection not scheduled for 6 more hours why the break in compliance over…"

"It involves Kay… there has been an accident… not sure how extensive the threat yet… will update at scheduled time… uh over…"

"Copy continue directive until otherwise advised over and out…" the radio turns to static as communication is cut. Dick returns to the infirmary still questioning what was behind the current events.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"The more I think about it the more I was in denial as events unfolded… If only I knew what was going to happen over the next two weeks I could have done something… more… but then again they say hindsight is 20/20… and my vision now is perfect."_

Ron looks up at the wrought iron sign above the open gate 'Global Shipping and freight'. The rain hits his face while he stares and beads as it rolls off his face.

'Here I am Destiny lets see if my hand trumps the house…" Ron lowers his head and steps through the gate as the rain starts to fall even harder. Steam rolls up from a nearby sewer grate where he knows he is about to take all or nothing but first he must make his way through the secret entrance in the warehouse.

 _"_ _A man can only run for so long before he has to face the music… and right now I'm in the front row of the symphony… my dear Kim it wont be long before your free from her grasp and back to seeing reason…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What did you think? Please leave a review and let me know! What do you think is plaguing Kim? Anything surprising that you didn't expect? Please keep your ideas flowing positive or negative it is the source of my lifeblood. also for those of you who had trouble with the pun name Helen Hywater it is for Hell or High-water, it is kind of a stretch and I apologize if it was confusing. and as always Thanks for reading and i will see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed. Helen is an OC. also this chapter contains mild language and violence.

Also I would like to continue thanking all of you who have contacted me about this story none of this would be possible without your feedback.

Chapter 3

Edge of Wrath

The commotion of the conveyers and machinery masks the noise of Ron's squeaking loafers. He stealthily moves between shelves and equipment crouching behind each obstacle to scout ahead. He counts 5 bodies working the floor as he reaches into his trench coat and removes his trusted six-shooter. The Smith & Wesson .44 he carried with him had seen him through tougher fights than this but he knew there was no backup this time around.

" _If I use all 6 chambers now that only leaves me three moon clips left for the subterranean levels. This will be cutting it close but for what is to come it should work… besides once I reach Kim I cant risk using this…"_

Ron stands up and swings his arm out until it fully extended and takes aim at the nearest individual to him. He cocks the hammer as he brings his down and to the side lining up the sight with his target. *CRACKKKK*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Over the course of the last couple weeks Kay had started to grow distant… and more attached to Helen… it all started with that weird encounter… after rummaging around her lab I couldn't seem to find any antidotes or poisons that would contribute to Kay's condition."_

The plan was still progressing as expected with three normal members still finishing the preparations for the facilities destruction as well as collecting as much Intel on microfilm as possible. Kay's sudden change had served as a well-placed distraction even if unintentional. They had less than 24 hours to activate their weapon that would shutdown all systems causing the base to fail and destroy anyone left inside. Surprisingly Helen had been able to help the team by acquiring them a submersible that would take them to the surface for a 'short getaway' since new arrivals to the base would get stir crazy not being able to leave the tubes they called home for extended periods of time. Little did Helen know this would be a one-way trip that she just supplied them with as well as the demise of the Phantom organization.

"Is everything prepped for our departure Shego?" Dick asked his teammate as they moved their suitcases towards the door. A few days after Kay's accident her and Dick were allowed to move to the science quarters since they proved not to be any 'threat'. They were leaving everything non-essential for a quick trip as to not arouse suspicion when they left supposed to leave in roughly twelve hours.

"I'll go get the Princess, knowing her she is probably up Helen's behind in the virology department as if she really wanted to learn more about her simulated field of expertise.

"Don't be long we have much left to do and not much time…" Dick said as Shego left and he went to assist Drakken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron gripped his left shoulder as best he could while still holding the revolver in his right hand. He managed to take everyone out with the six already loaded rounds but unfortunately he wasn't able to dodge a stray round from the last upper floor guard. He slumped against the wall, " Damn shoulder always getting in the way heh heh…" he pulled his hand and saw the amount of blood that was dispensing from his wound and he knew he would have to take care it. He found a nearby metal rod and took out his zippo lighter. It took him a couple times swiping the wheel to get the flint to ignite the wick and started heating up the rods end. He held it there for a good minute before the steel piece started turning red; he flipped the lighter close and dropped it beside him. He then proceeds in picking up the rod in his right hand and moves it over his injured shoulder hesitant at what he has to do next. He takes a deep breath and *SIZZZZZZZZZZZLE* "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He screams and then bites his lip as the pain from the searing flesh sizzles and pops from the rod cauterizing the wound and singing the edge of the adjacent clothing. He drops the rod and it clangs against the floor as it bounces back and forth before rolling away. He wipes his brow with the back of his hand, and then reaches up removing his fedora and fans his face, "They don't tell ya about that in training… Whew!"

He picks up his revolver and gingerly pulls the next moon clip out of his left pocket as his right pulls the cylinder release exposing the spent rounds. He shifts the revolver in his hand so he can press the case extractor causing the tarnished brass to clink on the floor. Spinning the gun back forward he slowly places the moon clip in position as the new rounds fall into place. He flicks his wrist locking the cylinder back into place and returns the gun to his pocket so he can stand up.

Following the painful ordeal and the staggering back to his feet Ron cracks his neck, regains his composure, and starts his stoic walk towards the basement lift. Luckily this lift was only hidden behind a false back panel and the Otis scissor gate slid open with ease. Turning around to close the gate with his good hand Ron then grabbed the operating lever and slid it to the lower position and with a slight shudder the lift began it's descent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You better hope Kay didn't let Helen onto our little ruse or it will be over before it can even begin," Drakken says to Dick as they finish gathering everyone's belongings and get ready to take it to the submersible. It is only two hours before they launch but their cargo needs to be loaded early so correct calculations can be made for its weight displacement and buoyance concerns. The two men return to where they are set to meet their counterparts to complete operation 'Cork Pop' and make their getaway.

The four collaborators finish setting the device inside the specially designed pressure tank that has a special outlet in the bottom. They insert the prongs into their receivers so the device can short circuit the power grid causing a complete power shutdown on the aquatic station.

"I don't think I need to tell you what will happen once ventilation and air recycling gets shutdown down here and I for one do not wish to be here when it goes off so lets go…" Drakken finishes speaking as he winds the timer dial for 90 minutes.

"I wouldn't worry about the air to much Dr. D because after all this is called 'Cork Pop' and that device packs enough of a punch to blow the entire lab section out… so anyone lucky enough not to be caught in the blast will have a much larger problem on their hand…" Shego retorts.

All preparations are finalized and the group makes its way back to the sub pen on the top floor and are almost there when Kay grabs her head and moans.

"Whats wrong Kay?" Dick asks alarmed by her sudden actions.

"I don't know but it feels like my head is splitting open and that I'm waking up from a dream or something…" Kay leans against the wall as Dick offers her his arms in support.

"Well you have been acting weird since we got here maybe you just need some fresh air isn't that right?" Dick knows that if she shows symptoms of being ill they would be sent to quarantine for observation.

"Yea I guess your right but… *cough* ACK! My… chest…" Kay grips her chest and double over in pain and the three crowd around her and move her into a corner out of sight.

"Move her into the sub now lets go!" a voice calls from behind them.

"Helen?" all three ask simultaneously.

"I can treat her but we have to get her in the sub now before anyone see's or none of us will be getting to the surface…" her last statement hints at an air of knowing something is stirring.

No one questions the order and move her the last 30 ft. (10 meters) into their submersibles opening hatch and set her on the floor. Helen proceeds to pull a syringe out of her side pouch and sticks it in suffering woman's neck. Kay immediately becomes rigid then relaxes and starts to come around.

Nobody says anything but all think how did she know what to use and the correct dosage but just congratulate and thank the savior while keeping a sharp eye on her movements. The five individuals depart from the base with only five minutes to spare and are only approaching the surface when their sonar picks up a huge ping from behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back at the Phantom secret base everyone was carrying on business as usual. Unknown to them the hidden devices timer is counting down its final seconds… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0… the device clicks and sits for a minute. Out of nowhere the entire stations power goes out leaving everyone in perpetual darkness until the emergency red light kick on washing everything in eerie shadows and causing alarm. The power station is in chaos as parts start flying off and machines explode. The chaos only lasts for a minute before there is an ear shattering BOOM from the science department. Outside the station one wing after another starts having holes blown open from the rapid pressure change until the entire base is engulfed in one large blast sending a colossal pocket of air bubbles to the surface as the entire steel structure collapses into the abyss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron staggers along covered in blood from several additional grazes from the preceding firefight in the large communications room.

"Damn… used up all my rounds… well…all but one that is…" he states after opening the cylinder and ejecting all the rounds. He takes the one remaining round and places it back into a chamber and closes the revolver knowing full well what who that round is meant for.

" _Helen did one good thing and that was save Kim… even if she was the one who had hit her with that time lapsed poison before we retrieved her… save isn't the correct word though… all she did was continue to keep her alive and functioning… only I can save her from what she has become…"_

The haggard blond hobbles along as he reaches one last door… the door everything up to this point has been leading to… the door that holds the only person worth saving…

"I know if it our roles were flipped she would do the same for me… Here I come Babe nothing can stop me Ron Stoppable now…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think? is it the direction you expected it to go? don't worry many answers will come in the next chapter. and I am thinking about doing an epilogue for this story, haven't decided yet, better yet let me know once the next chapter is out. also who do you think the last bullet is to stop? KP? Helen? let me know in a review. P.S. the ending is already planned out just needs to be typed. as always Thanks for reading and see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed. Helen is an OC. Mild language and violence involved.

I would like to Thank again those who have reviewed this story and given my great feedback.

Chapter 4

Edge of Release

Ron staggers down a long brick corridor dragging himself along the wall as a support. The tunnels surrounding him were part of an old catacomb system the city used for storage and emergencies back in time; now this particular area was home to a rogue faction determined to undermine his… and Kim's… life's work.

"Well Ronnie ol' boy… you did it this time alright _…"_ *cough* *cough* he removes his hand from the wound on his side that was giving him problem. A trail of red stained the bricks the length of the hall from the determined avenger.

" _Kim will be free from that monster… I mean after all I stopped being a sidekick long ago… but this is no time for a celebration because in the end the one who takes lead… doesn't stay there forever…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron reaches a steel door and knows she is waiting on the other side of this gateway. He takes his bloody hand and twists the cold lever allowing the door to swing open and let him enter a large circular room. The room is massive with a domed ceiling and blinding floodlights light up patches of the floor. Ron throws his arm up at the sudden bright light and walks forward with his eyes focusing he catches a glimpse of red hair.

"Kim?" He asks as he returns his arm to his side and staggers forward once again.

The red haird woman turns around and just smiles deviously back at the approaching visitor.

"I see you have made it after all Mr. Stoppable or would you prefer Mr. Tate?" a mysterious voice asks as they step forward from the shadows.

Ron draws his six-shooter as fast as a wink and aims it straight at the obscured intruder. He winces as the pain from his injuries starts to flare up causing his arm to spasm slightly. Before he can blink his arm is bent in an unnatural position and the revolver is wrenched from his hand. He turns his head and his face twists with horror to see Kim holding his wrist in one hand and holding the gun to his temple with the other. He never utters a sound despite being in pain as he just stares into the eyes of the woman he loves, as a single tear falls from his eyes at the sight of his oldest friend in this perverse state of mind.

"So what is your true name since you bring it up?" Ron asks the stranger, whose face is still concealed by shadows, without turning his face from Kim.

"Well you know Helen is my given name but… I prefer to go by my code name when I founded Phantom… Viremia!" Helen steps out of the shadow entirely allowing Ron to see her face.

"So you were behind everything all along… I knew you did something to Kim… you monster!" Ron retorts to the revelation.

"Oh but you thought you were victorious by blowing up a base? That was but one of several… and it was also the one I intentionally let your bosses destroy so now I can continue my work from the shadows," Veremia is delighted with her brilliance and misses the twitch in Kim's face. That brief flicker isn't however missed by Ron and he knows what is going to happen now.

"Kim you have got to get hold of yourself… this isn't you… she is twisting you into everything you resent… for Pete's sake your holding a gun!" Ron tries to break the hold on his longtime partner.

"Oh that is no use my dear fellow for she can't break free from my poison. The micro particles released from the various sites around my body bonded to her blood cells and contaminated her entire system. I was given my incredible gift after a 'fortunate' accident when I was attending university and discovered I could control people that inhaled my infecting agent. The only way to break this enthralled state is if I release them or… they die," Viremia leans her head forward and cocks it sideways with a smile. "That was how I was able to brainwash those other nimrods into funding my creation for a global command effort… run from the darkest recesses of the planet like… a Phantom."

"Kim will never stay your thrall! She is the embodiment of anything being possible and I will always have her back because she is unstoppable at doing the impossible!" Ron turns his attention back to his love and with eyes pleading for her to snap out of it he simply voices, "I love you Kim and… I know you can do it."

"You are truly pathetic Dick… Ron… whatever your name is. I told you it is no use but you truly are as delusional as you look. I mean after all you did storm this entire place by yourself so I will commend you for your efforts as you have become quite a thorn in my side but like all thorns you need to be removed," Viremia looks to Kim and just nods her head.

Kim who hasn't said a single word at this point just looks back to Ron with that same smile that's been held on her face and cocks the hammer back.

"You wont get away with this Helen! Come Hell or high water your dreams will be shattered! Kim will destroy you and everything you hold dear and when the tables are turned with your back to the wall you will never know the feelings shared between Kim and I, because we will do anything to help the other… no matter what the outcome is…"

"HA your funny to bad you die now and all your empty threats will simply be that… empty… Goodbye Mr. Stoppable!" she says as Ron looks back to Kim knowing this is his last chance.

 _"You deal with the hand your dealt and my hand had a trump card… I knew there was only one way to break her hold on my beloved and I hope she can forgive me…"_

"Go ahead Kim! Give into that… Charlatan! Break everything you ever stood for!" Ron screams at Kim.

Ron pushes his face forward towards her never taking his eyes off of her face while tears rolled down his cheeks. His breathing is ragged and wheezy his whole body aches from his injuries and his head is swimming from blood loss and emotions. He presses the icy barrel right between his eyes and notices another twitch in her face as he smile quivers on one side, "DO IT KIM! PULL THE DAMN TRIGGER!" he feels the gun wriggle against his forehead as her arm shakes in resistance, and he closes his eyes knowing his job was done… that with his trump card…he succeeded.

 _*CRACKKKKKK*_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

what did you think? was that the hero ending you were expecting? Do you want an epilogue to round up anything left you felt unresolved? send me review or message I don't bite. This story was my attempt at writing a Noir style piece but more on the dark end of the spectrum. Any ideas or suggestions please feel free to send them and as always Thank you for Reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed. Helen is an OC.

Thanks again to all those who reviewed and messaged me over this story. thanks your messages I have written an epilogue to clarify some final things and add some more to the story. also a big thanks to Cajunbear73 for continual reviews along the way addressing many good points.

Epilogue

Edge of Acceptance

Kim blinks her eyes and shakes her head as she comes to. She feels strange and doesn't know where exactly she is or what time or day it is.

"Uh my head… did someone change my clothes? I need to get to Drakken's lab…" she then feels something heavy in her right hand, "What is this? A gun?!"

The redheaded woman then looks up as she notices someone sitting in front of her and sees she is pointing the gun beside their head. But something is not right and she notices the blood dripping down their face leading from their forhead with blond hair covering the area not blown away.

"Who…. No RON!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Viremia watches as the redhead pulls the trigger on her one time partner and then twitch and shake immediately after. Unknown to her the poison she had introduced to Kim several weeks prior has just worn off against all odds. She is to busy reveling in her victim against one of her greatest enemies and ignores Kim next moments until she hears the scream. She turns her had to see Kim reaching to catch the falling corpse as it tilts from the position on its knees to the floor. She is baffled by Kim's actions since she should be nothing more than a puppet to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim catches the side of her lover's head before it can impact the ground and she drops to her knees pulling his head and upper body into her lap. Tears run down her face as she sobs and moves her now empty hand across his face not believeing what she sees until… her opposite hand feels the gaping hole of missing flesh, bone and cranial matter from the back of Ron's head.

"N…NO… What have I done? Why would I… I would never…" she then catches a glimpse of movment out of her peripherals and cocks her head so fast her eyes take a second to refocus. She see's a woman standing there and then recognizes her as the target of the secret mission she is on. Then before she knows what is happening memories flood into her mind like a tidal wave flooding in with all the details from her mission up to fighting the urge to pull the trigger. She sees herself resisting the order trying to pull the trigger as Ron is talking to her, trying to free her, and with one final effort she uses every ounce of energy to move the gun away from his forehead. _AHHHHHHHHHHH MOVE!_ She screams in her head and she closes her eyes and hopes she made it in time then everything fades to black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What… What have you done? You shouldn't be able to move on your own? I never released you?" Viremia squeaks still in disbelief.

Kim recalls the conversation between Ron and Helen, or should she call her Viremia, and how she was infected somehow. "If you recall Ron told you that I would tear you apart with him having my back… He… He gave everything to make sure I would never have to follow you again… and now Helen… It's starting to rain…" Kim sets Ron's head gently on the ground and stands turning towards Viremia and starts walking towards her fists clenched so tight the skin on her knuckles tears open.

"So let me guess these micro particles you released entered my lungs and then used the respiration effect to attach themselves to my red blood cells sending your virus though my entire body and brain lowering my inhibitions allowing you to manipulate all that I do?" Kim says to the woman stumbling backward away from her looking in absolute terror. The woman falls as she trips over own feet and starts to backwards crawl away in desperation but hits the edge of the circular room and know she is in trouble she feels a rock beside her and chucks it rapidly at the approaching foe. The blood fueled rage machine approaching her doesn't even dodge or change her pace as the rock misses and smacks the overhead light causing it to swing back and forth. The light moves in a path across the floor illuminating then hiding the oncoming avenger, back and forth, exposed then hidden.

The light swings into view as Kim starts to raise a fist above her head, then darkness… her hand is visible above her head ready to strike… darkness… and then her hand starts to plunge downward… darkness…

"AHHHHHHH!" the light swings back with blood coating the wall behind the panting redhead. The other form slumps toa lying position on the floor her jaw broken and sagging from the ligaments being detached in her cheek and lets out a bloody gurgle as he mouth fills with blood.

"Ill teach you something about blood before you die Helen because the high water is here to take you to Hell…" Kim says with so much hatred in her voice Viremia swears she must be possessed by a demon. Then Kim raises one fist and lands in on the woman's face with another large crack, and then another, another, and another. Kim pounds the woman's face until it is nothing but a bloody pulp of mashed bone and tissue and completely unrecognizable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim pants for several moments as she collects her thoughts and takes in all the newly acquired memories and conversations.

"I did it Ron, your trump card worked… my love… we… I mean you… you did it…"

She stands up and returns to his side and lifts his torso and head into her body hugging him as if her life itself depended on it. Thinking how he knew when he went here he was going to die, that he had the strength to do this for her not even knowing if it would work. That is complete and utter trust in her was worth life itself to make sure she could free from her prison and she wasn't going to waste a single second given back to her. She strokes the blond hair on top his head and just stays there, for how long she does not know, but nothing will move her from that spot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim sits in Dr. Directors office as the eye patched woman tries to debrief her on the completed mission but her head is elsewhere. All her thoughts are about destroying every remaining Phantom operation until she is reunited with the only other person on her mind. The funeral for Ron would take place the following day and only Kim would be allowed to see him one last time due to the condition of the face. Her steel made her resolve to finish his last decree a reality as after the funeral she was to depart immediately to neutralize the next Phantom base which had been located along with the remaining bases after searching Helen's personal files.

"You are dismissed Miss Pos… ahem Ms. Stoppable," Betty stumbles on her words remembers that Kim had taken Ron's name since it was supposed to be happening after this missions completion legitimately. Kim gets up and leaves the office as she prepares for the next days events.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim stares down at the pale skinned man before her, and several tears slide down her cheeks before she can stifle them. He is wearing one of the black suits Kim had bought for him when they first started dating seriously. She brushes her hands through his hair careful not to stray to far and touch the back of his head. She moves her hand down and rubs his ice-cold cheek and slightly pulls away at the sudden shock of temperature but resists the urge.

"I'm sorry it ended up this way… I wish you were here with me now. You know I need you with me after all we are team possible. I'm going to finish off those responsible for this… I can't imagine what you must have gone through coming for me… I tried to stop… I thought I did but I wasn't strong enough to break free in time. But thank you Ron… Thank you for saving me. I will always love you and remember the love you had for me." She begins to cry again as she chokes out her last statement.

"Oh Ronnie if only things were different… please wait for me on the other side we will be together I promise you… Until we meet again my love…" She leans over and kisses his cleaned forehead for the last time and leaves the morgue.

The funeral proceeds a few hours later and there isn't a single dry eye in presence as Kim retells the tales of glory and how he always held back to make sure she got the credit and fame while being satisfied standing in her shadow knowing it would be easier to protect her if he was underestimated. She recounts the last several weeks and his sacrifice knowing it was for the good of the entire world before finishing and allowing the Rabbi to finish the procession. Everyone steps forward to place a rose on his casket and pay last respects and wishing Kim and their families the best of wishes and their condolences. The last person to step to the casket is Kim where she places an empty shell casing in the array of flowers.

'"Hold onto this for me for now… I will need to borrow something of yours but will return it once I am done…" she places both hands on the oak casket and rubs them back and forth gently. "I have something to finish but I will return once I am done. This isn't goodbye only Farewell…" she removes her hands and walks back to the waiting car as rain drops start to fall pattling on the ground. She stops as she reaches the door and looks up to the sky letting several drops hit her face, "This must be what you felt that night as you made your way to me." She enters the car and embarks for her mission.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several months pass from the time of the funeral and the grass on the grave is flourishing. A bouquet of flowers resides on the newly chiseled tombstone as a redhaired woman sits on her knees speaking to the stone about her victories in eradicating the entire Phantom organization and avenging him. After talking for hours she lies down and places a hand over where she believes Ron's chest area to e and falls into a peaceful sleep for the first time in months. She wakes the next morning and finds a blanket draped over her and a note by her that says 'When your ready come back –B' the Redhead reaches over one last time and runs her fingers down the stone.

The redheaded woman leaves the cemetery once again this time the sun rising against her back and a slight breeze blows her hair gently to the side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the gravestone a new addition sits propped against the marble. A well tarnished revolver sits there with 1 empty round in the cylinder. The breeze blows open a note resting partially underneath the gun.

 _Thank you for letting me borrow your gun with it I avenged you and brought those who wronged you to justice. Returning it signifies you can rest well until we meet again. For now I will carry accepting what I have done on and make sure something like this never happens again._

 _Love now and Always,_

 _Kim Stoppable_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for reading this story and I hope this addition does some justice to those who had questions or didn't like the ambiguous ending. This is how I see the events unfolding if you feel Kim made it in time and moved the gun saving Ron please feel free to let me know in a review or message. if you have any other comments or concerns please do likewise. did you like this Noir styled piece? again let me know please. as I always close please remember I appreciate every reader and Thank you again for taking your precious time to read my story.


End file.
